Secrets
by ParadoxEclipse
Summary: Naruto was wide eyed, when the boy pulled the shower curtains away and reached for the towel hanging on the door. Sasuke Uchiha, the most sought after BOY in the academy was... was a-a- GIRL! ... "Because..." Naruto's eyes were looking straight at the Uchiha, "I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke blinked in surprise, whatever she had expected, she did NOT expect a love confession! NarutoxFEM!Sasuke


**-Secret-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! PARADOX IS HERE BRINGING YOU MY FIRST NARUTO ONESHOT!**

**I UPDDATED DEMONIC MELODIES EARLIER TODAY SO GO AND FRICKING CHECK IT OUT!**

**This story will be about Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke has a secret that NO one knows except for his Mother and Brother.**

**:D**

**HOPE YA PEEPS ENJOY!**

**SEEYAH AT THE BOTTOM!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-chan" a woman in her early thirties tugged at her son. The eight year old perked at his name being called, "OK Mommy!" he ran up to his mother from his place at the sandbox and gave her a hug around her thighs, not like he could reach any further. Sasuke's voice was very feminine and regal, like a prince or a princess, even at the tender age of eight. She smiled at her son's antics. It was quite common to call a small child 'chan' even when the child was male.

The woman looked to the sky as they walked towards their home, it looked like it was about to rain. Just in case it did, she readied her umbrella over her's and her son's head. "Mommy why are you holding the umber-ella up?" the curious boy asked his mother, slightly stumbling over his words. "I think it is going to rain, Sasuke-chan" she smiled at him as he accepted the answer.

Suddenly the boy stopped right in his tracks, staring wide-eyed. His mother trailed her vision to where her son was looking; lying on the ground, was a bruised and battered blond boy. Hes barely clothed body was lined with cuts and gashes. The left side of his face was seemingly scorched to have a third degree burn. What was truly amazing to the pair was the rapid pace at which the injuries were healing.

_It is the Jinchuuriki. _the woman recognised with a bit of contempt. The Nine-tails was the reason several of the Uchiha clan members had died.

_He killed my family..._she was the only survivor from her direct family. The father- the previous clan head was crushed under the Nine-tails' foot, while her mother was scorched by the fox's fiery breath While her brother was stabbed by dozens of dozens of Kunai and Shuriken that were deflected by the demon instantly killing him.

_I should kill the boy right now... _Killing intent seeped out from the Uchiha Matriarch unknowingly as she reached for a Kunai, scaring her son, "Mommy?" he asked, terrified at the scary feeling oozing from his mother. She snapped out of her haze upon hearing her son's voice. "I'm sorry Sasuke-han. I'll take you home and give you a few cherry tomatoes." instantly brightening up at the prospect of eating the small Tomatoes, the boy began to tug at his mother in eagerness...

* * *

A lone man watched from the shadows,

_That was mother. _He observed, the weasel masked man stepped out of the shadows. Lifting the blond on his shoulders, the ANBU began his walk to the Hokage's mansion.

"I have located Uzumaki Naruto Sir" he bowed to the Village Leader, laying the unconscious blond on the Hokage's -for once- clear table. "His house was completely burnt down along with his belongings." he spoke, masking his worry.

"What do you intend to do, Weasel?" the old man questioned one of his most trusted ANBU. "I shall give him refuge in my house until a new living arrangement is created for Naruto." the Third nodded at the man's reply and shook the boy awake. Upon his awakening, Naruto's Surrogate Grandfather explained to the boy on his updated living conditions.

* * *

"Naruto-san" weasel spoke to the young boy, who was staring in awe at the huge house in front of him. Actually the word 'Mansion' would better describe the building. The residing place of the Uchiha Clan Head and his direct family, "My father would not appreciate a Non-Uchiha in this house so you would have to live in the attic, above the house." Naruto nodded, not minding the fact that Attics were dark and slimy.

Weasel brought out a ring from his pocket, "Keep this ring on at all times" he commanded. The ring was made of an alloy of steel and brass, giving it an odd grayish-gold coloring. The Kanji for 'Hide' was etched onto the metal of the ring.

Naruto nodded and put on the ring. Weasel instantly noticed Naruto's Chakra signals drop to that of a common rat. Thus avoiding suspicion from his parents.

Body-flickering to the attic, Naruto was dropped off, with a small mattress with a blanket and a lamp. "Do not make much noise" the ANBU body-flickered back to the entrance of the Manor.

* * *

Using the skills Naruto got from his pranking, he silently walked across the wooden floors of his new 'home'. Naruto a noticed light streaming in from a bottom room.

Peeking inside, Naruto blushed at what he saw; a tall woman of about thirty years of age was soaking in the tub while humming away at an unfamiliar tune.

Her long black hair flower like the black flames of Amaterasu, while her pale skin glistened with water droplets. "Mom! Are you done?" a familiar voice sounded from outside the room, "Just a moment, Sasuke-chan!" the woman called out to her son. But then a smirk overcame her, "Or would you like to join me...?"

"Wha-What!" the voice was flustered, "I'm not a baby anymore!" the voice yelled sounding embarrassed at his mother's offer. "You're just eight!" the woman huffed and proceeded to unplug the tub and wrap herself in a mirror.

As soon as she left, a raven boy barged into the toilet and sat on the toilet seat. Naruto stared at the boy in shock, this house... Was the house of his class's heartthrob, the one and only: "Sasuke...?"

Not wishing to see his rival naked, Naruto was about to turn away when a small detail caught his eye. Through the steam of the shower, which the boy got into was seen by Naruto an oddly shaped silhouette. The chest area was bulging a little bit, while the area between the legs were empty, void of anything.

Naruto was wide eyed, when the boy pulled the shower curtains away and reached for the towel hanging on the door.

Sasuke Uchiha, the most sought after _BOY_ in the academy was... was a-a-_ GIRL!_

* * *

Naruto groggily rubbed his eyes, _Was yesterday a dream? _He asked himself. When his eyes cleared he was proven wrong however. The cold and dusty wood from the attic of the Uchiha Manor was all that met Naruto's eyes.

_I need to go the Academy..._ Naruto groaned. He still couldn't belive that his rival was a girl. He blushed, remembering seeing her Naked. _I wonder how to other's will react when I tell them 'Sasuke-kun' is actually a girl. _His grin faded though when he realized that no one would actually belive him, _Maybe I can become friends with her instead... _Naruto blushed at the thought,_ Not that it would be possible. She looks pretty with her hair down though..._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he grabbed an apple for his Lunch and was about to pump out of a window, when ANBU weasel appears, "I'll take you to the academy" was all he said before body-flickering to the school gates, leaving Naruto there and flickering back to his home.

What met his eyes was none out of the usual. Ino and Sakura racing towards a certain ravenette, who was being flocked by fan-girls whom he just ignored. _Well I assume she is straight..._

When all the young upcoming Ninja reached the classroom, everyone were confused. There wasn't any shouting or screaming coming from the mischievous blond. He just calmly sat down next to the class prodigy. "Uh- Sasuke?" Naruto asked uncharacteristically nervous. "Would you... Would you be my-" he was cut off by two very loud and very annoying voices, "NARUTO-BAKA! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN" he was pushed away from his seat and was sent to the ground. His chair was now swarmed by rabid fan-girls, lead by the only Haruno and Yamanaka in the class. The earlier outburst was by said pinkette, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Naruto munched on his apple as he approached the Uchiha, who was in hiding from 'his' rabid fan-girls. "hey Sasuke" Naruto smiled at the Uchiha. The ravenette yelped and fell from his perch on a tree.

"You scared me Naruto..." she whined and rubbed her head. "Sorr-" he was cut off by a scream "there he is!" almost instantly the young Uchiha was swarmed by a large proportion of the female population of the academy.

Thinking fast, Naruto used his Awesome skills of being awesome to kidnap the Uchiha. "Well... I saved you..." Naruto grinned at the girl, who smiled back in thanks.

"Guess you're not so useless after all." she smirked playfully at the blond. "Hey!" Naruto huffed, "Wanna play Ninja?" Naruto asked, hoping she would accept. "Sure..." she smiled at the blonde.

* * *

It had been a complete week since Naruto and Sasuke became friends. Naruto was currently sitting outside the Hokage's window. His ring was still on, he hoped to surprise his surrogate grandfather, who he knew wouldn't be able to sense him due to the suppressing seal weasel, who surprisingly was Sasuke's brother had given him, when he first began living in their attic.

Just when Naruto was about to scare the Hokage, an old man walked into the room. One side of his body was completely covered with bandages. "Lord Hokage, it has come to my attention that the Uchiha are planning a Coup against the village. I say we bring them down by force." he demanded.

"Now-now, Danzo. We can settle this peacefully..." the Hokage argued with the war-hawk. Danzo looked infuriated, "No. They are a major threat to the village! SUMMON ITACHI!" the weasel masked ANBU flickered into the office, "You need me Lord Danzo?"

Danzo looked at Itachi with a careful glint, "Tell me weasel, whom do you favor more...? Your clan...? Or the Village...?" he asked the ANBU captain, knowing what his answer would be. "The Village is my first priority, Lord Danzo" he said emotionlessly.

Hiruzen glared at the war-hawk, "No Danzo..." he said threateningly. "You will massacre your entire then." the war-hawk commanded. "No Itachi, you will-" Suddenly his eyes glazed, "Itachi Uchiha. You will annihilate your entire clan, for they are planning a Coup against the village." his voice was distant, like he was being possessed.

"Good Hiruzen, you finally understand." Danzo smirked, _if only I had gotten Shisui's eyes earlier..._

As soon as the war-hawk left, Naruto jumped into the office, "Boo!" the Hokage did not seem fazed. "Oi Jiji?" Naruto was abut to make a request. "Yes Naruto?" his glazed look wore off as he smiled at Naruto, "Jiji can you give me a ticket for a cruise around Water Country?" he asked, not wishing to reveal the fact that he heard the Hokage's talk with the War-Hawk.

"Why is that?" the Hokage asked, confused at Naruto''s strange request. "I want to give it to my friend's mother, who is... Uh... Very tired" The Hokage smiled at Naruto and gave him a slip of paper, "Actually I had this ticket I had to give to you, it is a ticket for a large ship which goes around Water Country for three days, two tomorrow. You can give that to her, it allows three people." Smiling at his surrogate grandfather Naruto dashed to the Playground, where he was to meet with Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, you wast to come over for Lunch?" Sasuke asked 'his' only friend. "Sure, if your parents don't mind." in all truth, his father did not even know that Sasuke made a friend, while his mother knew not of his Identity. "I'll ask my mother, my father will be in a meeting, so he will not be around for lunch" Naruto smiled at the secret girl. No one else knew about Sasuke's gender, as far as Naruto knew.

"Mommy!" Sasuke yelled in surprise as his mother appeared behind Naruto. "He-hello, miss Uchiha" Naruto said respectfully, no use angering his only friend's mother. "Mommy, can Naruto come over for Lunch? Please"

_No! Not the Puppy-dog eyes Jutsu!_ The Matriarch sighed, _so this is Sasuke's new friend, I swear if it corrupts my daughter i'll-_ she didn't let that thought finish.

"Alright..." she glared at Naruto, who whimpered in fear. The woman was scary. Even more than the villagers.

* * *

"Mommy! Make a LOT of food. Naruto eats _this _much" she stretched her hands as far as she could, implying as to how much the boy ate. "and why is that Naruto" she said coldly, as she cooked the Tomato Ramen. "I need to go pee" Sasuke excused herself.

"He-he. Ya know that I get money from the village every month, because don't have parents right?" Mikoto nodded as he rubbed the back of his head playfully, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. They were dark and stormy, like the most fearful tempest ever recorded.

"I eat as much as i can because-" now his whole body betrayed his emotions, "sometimes they _forget_" he no longer looked like the playful child he was, he looked like a person, who has seen sufferings, even people three times his age couldn't comprehend. Mikoto suddenly felt _very _guilty. Naruto was clearly NOT the Nine-Tailed fox... He was merely a misunderstood and tortured little boy who protected the village from inevitable doom.

Mikoto swore to herself that she would make up for all the hate she had given the young blond. She could start by maybe buying something for the Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-kun" her voice was much sweeter almost motherly, once she made up her mind, "Where do you live?" she asked kindly, hoping to surprise the blond. Naruto stiffened, he was scared, what if he and Sasuke couldn't be friends if he told her. But for some reason his mouth moved on it's own.

"in the attic..." Mikoto was confused, "What do you mean?" Naruto took a shaky breath, "My-My house was burnt down a weel ago..." tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Seeing this Mikoto wrapped the boy in a hug. "Weasel, he-" Mikoto perked at the mention of his son, "he arranged a place for me to stay..." pieces began to click in Mikoto's head. "he brought me to his huge house-" Naruto sobbed into Mikoto, "His House, where he lived with his parents and sis- son" Naruto almost gave away Sasuke's secret. Mikoto narrowed her eyes, _dos he know... Cant be, must have slipped his tongue._

Mikoto grabbed Naruto and flickered to her attic, and sure enough, there was a used bed, with a couple of books which she recognized as the same ones Sasuke takes to the Academy. A small lantern burned in the corned, giving enough light to read properly.

_He has lived in our house for so long and we did not even realize, from what I have heard, he is supposed to have a large Chakra reserve... _Her eyes suddenly found something that glinted in the dim light, _Itachi's ring? _it made perfect sense, Itachi had two rings with that seal, one as a backup. The ring was actually a gift to Mikoto from her best friend, Kushina Uzumaki, when Itachi was born. The second ring was supposed to go to Sasuke when he Became Jonin, as a gift from Itachi. _I see..._ They flickered back to the Kitchen, jut in time for her to remove the cooked noodle from the stove. _I' think I'll let Naruto stay in Mikami's house..._

* * *

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen, that was almost as good as Ichiraku's!" he sighed contentedly. Suddenly he remembered something, "Uh- Uchiha-san...?" he mumbled nervously, he reached into his back pocket, "Here!" he shoved the slip of paper, causing Mikoto's eyes to widen.

It was a ticket to a _THIRTEEN _star cruise ship, for three days, and allowed three people. She wondered why Naruto was giving her he ticket. "You can go on a cruise with Sasuke, and someone else with this ticket, I asked the Hokage for the ticket, so I could give it to you." Mikoto gaped wide-eyed, the ticket would have cost almost seven 'S' ranked mission pays, and the Hokage just gave it to Naruto because he asked. "Well he already had it to give it to me, but i asked just before he gave it to me." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke finally spoke up, "Can we go Mommy! It'll be fun I bet!" Mikoto considered the fact, "Why did you ask for a cruise ticket for me Naruto-kun?" Naruto hesitated, "I wanted to give something to the mother of my best friend, and I bet you could use some rest." of course that was only the half-truth.

_Hmm... Itachi will be busy with missions, and Fugaku is planning the meeting with the Hokage... _Of course, she was very much against replacing the Hokage, _I guess Naruto Could use a break from being the village pariah. _"Naruto will you come with us?" she smiled at his shocked expression, "Itachi will be busy with missions, and my husband has ... Clan matters to attend to... So...?" Naruto eagerly nodded his head.

* * *

Blood... Blood was everywhere... A lone ANBU stood, a katana driven through a man's chest. The ANBU's blood red Sharingan blazed with power. "Sasuke... Use your hatred, it is the only way you will be able to defeat me. The man was engulfed in a flames. When the flames cleared, nothing remained, but the bloodshed the ANBU left behind...

The woman watched in complete fear as her husband was brutally murdered by his own son. Sasuke firmly clutched onto her thighs in total fear of what her brother had done, tears pouring from her face. Naruto stood behind the depraved family, completely in shock, yet knowing it would happen.

"Naruto... Did-Did you know about this..." Mikoto was Kneeling in front of him, she looked as though Itachi had stabbed her instead of the rest of the clan.

Hesitant, Naruto nodded his head slowly, "Lo-Lord Danzo- he- he did something." Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, "the Hokage told Itachi not to... But-but suddenly his eyes glazed over... And- and he told Itachi to annihilate his entire clan, for they are planning a Coup against the village." Naruto recoiled in fear at the Killing intent flowing off of Mikoto. "Danzo Shimura..." her voice was deathly calm, "You _will_ suffer for this..." **(LOL God of War)**.

**CRASH!**

"You-"

**CRASH!**

"DANZO!"

**CRASH!**

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED SHISUI!"

**CRASH!**

"YOU-"

**CRACK!**

"ARE-"

**CRACK!**

"A DISGRACE!"

**THUMP!**

"TO THE VILLAGE..."

Mikoto's Sharingan was burning by the most powerful fuel that drives an Uchiha, absolute and total Hatred. "You Uchiha are scum! You were actually planning to overthrow the village!" Danzo's beaten body spat at the only Adult Uchiha left. "No you Idiot!" Mikoto denied, "Oh yeah! Then explain to me why my Root ANBU informed me of the Uchiha planning to overthrow the Hokage." "Mikoto glared at the old man, "because my husband was planning to ask the Hokage to assign a better Hokage for the village, as Hiruzen was growing old."

"ENOUGH!" The Hokage's voice spoke, demanding respect. "Danzo, you are hereby arrested, for not only Attempting Civil war, had Itachi been defeated, Illegally not disbanding ANBU Root despite warnings, but also for the murder of Shisui Uchiha the Teleporter." Two ANBU flickered the beaten body of the old War-Hawk to the Hidden Leaf Prison.

"Lord Hokage, I have a question." the Uchiha seemed to have calmed down, "Who are Naruto's Parents...?" Hiruzen sighed, he knew this moment would come from the moment Naruto barged into his office screaming that he made a friend in Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked slightly expecting Mikoto's reaction.

"Naruto's parents both were the most powerful of their generation. Both were adept Fuinjutsu masters..." a look of shock overcame Mikoto's face, "Naruto's parents are: The Hidden Leaf's Yellow Flash, and The Red Hot Habanero. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki..." tears welled up in Mikoto's sockets. Her best friend's son... She didn't even know... She had treated him so badly before four days ago. Tears fell across her cheeks, _Please forgive me Kushina..._ "I belive you will be able to keep this secret, Mikoto-san" the Uchiha nodded. "Lord Hokage, it has come to my Notice that Naruto's house has been burned down, I request that he may move into one of the Buildings of the Uchiha District. Specifically my brother's." her brother was a very simple man, one of minimal pride the Uchiha were known for. The Hokage nodded and signed the papers to the house in Naruto's name.

* * *

"This house is for ME!" Naruto was in total shock, from living in a dusty attic for a week, the ninety square feet he now calls his house was absolutely SWEET! "Yep! Now you and Sasuke live right next to each other." Mikoto smiled at her pseudo-sister's son's awe-stricken face.

"You hear that Sasuke! now we can train together to become strong!" Naruto cheered, Sasuke smiled bitterly, "So I can kill Itachi." he spat. "Sasuke!" his mother was scolding him about getting rid of thoughts of killing her brother. Apparently Sasuke was trapped in a genjutsu, showing Itachi killing the whole clan alone in cold blood. That was all Mikoto was able to decipher from Sasuke's mumbling's during the night after the massacre.

He completely denied Mikoto's explanation of how Danzo commanded Itachi to kill off the whole clan, claiming the genjutsu to be true, and instead, Naruto and Mikoto were put in a genjutsu instead of her.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto had all of his belongings in a cloth bag beside him. He didn't need any help to carry it because he did not really have much to carry... The bag only held his spare set of orange pajamas, his academy books and a few scrolls pertaining to a few ninjutsu and taijutsu katas.

* * *

"YES! SASUKE-KUN IS IN MY TEAM! HA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled as Iruka finishes distributing the students into genin teams. Sasuke groaned, while Naruto had a small smile gracing his features at being put in the Uchiha heir's team. The 'boy' had been somewhat cold and distant since the massacre four years ago, but remained Naruto's best fest friend nonetheless.

And he _might _have a _small _crush on her, not that he could say it out loud, in fear of her not revealing her true gender and him be branded as homosexual... Shaking his head out of the train of thoughts, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a concerned expression. The girl had been hell bent on killing her brother, still not getting over the fact that it was Danzo's fault, not Itachi's.

Contemplating on how his new team would function, Naruto lost track of time, until Sakura hit him upside the head, causing Sasuke to wince. "OI NARUTO-BAKA, WHY IS SENSEI SO LATE!" the pink haired girl was pissed for having to wait for so long in the same room as Naruto. "How am I supposed to know Sakura?" he had tossed the 'chan' suffix from her name a long time ago, when he saw her bullying a younger girl for having a crush on the Uchiha. _From being bullied to bullying... What has become of this world..._

* * *

"Naruto... Don't let... Your dream die..." the body went limp as tears formed in Naruto's eyes the Uchiha's lifeless body burned into Naruto's memory.

"He found... He found a strength he never realized he had... Why? Because of a certain person who was precious to him... But to save that person, he rushed in, knowing it was a trap... He was a true Ninja, worthy of honor..." the hunter-nin slowly got to his feet, "is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle...? This is part of what it means to be a Ninja." he slowly got re-absorbed into one of the ice-mirrors behind him.

"Shut up..." Naruto's voice was deathly calm, "she-she saved me..." Haku narrowed his eyes, the Uchiha was clearly male... Or so he thought. He reflected on how he in turn looked very much feminine. Steam began to bellow in a circle around the blond, who had the girl cradled on his lap.

"You'll pay for this." his voice was still deathly calm. Wisps of red flame-like chakra began to circle around the blond Jinchuuriki. "Huh" Haku was confused as to how the chakra was so _dense_. The blond's body began to shake in anger.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the dense chakra around him began to form a type of cloak around the blond. Two wispy fox-like tails sprouted from the cloak. Naruto's whisker-like birthmarks began to darken, while claws of pure chakra enveloped his hands.

_What type of chakra is this!_ Pieces of rubble and small rocks began to lift from the ground. Naruto turned to glare at the Ice-user. Haku flinched at the puer HATE that was directed at him. The senbon embedded onto Naruto's back began popping out of of their sockets, leaving the holes completely healed. _This chakra feels so... Evil... This boy... What is he? _

_This Chakra! _Kakashi's thoughts were on a whirl. _Is it Zabuza? No...This Chakra... Is it Kakashi?! _Similar thoughts were on Zabuza's head. Realization flashed through Kakashi's eyes, _NARUTO! No! The seal has been broken!_

* * *

"It is the only way!" the sounds of birds loudly chirping echoed across the valley, "I HAVE to defeat Itachi and avenge my clan!" Naruto just stood, not a weapon in his hands, "I understand! But- but hatred is not the way!"

Sasuke glared at the blond, "Of course it is!" her skin began to darken, "Itachi said so himself that i needed to use my hatred to defeat him!" she argued back.

"Why do you think Itachi will tell you how to defeat him!" Naruto had a hardened expression on his face, "what of your mother! What will she do! Think of her too you bastard!" tears began to flow from the blond's eyes causing the Uchiha to flinch and hesitate. The Chidori in her hands flickered before flaring again, "But I have to grow stronger! Orochimaru promised me power!" she charged at the boy, "I WILL not lose to you!" she knew fell well that the blonde was stronger than her.

"You wont lose..." Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper, "I am not going to fight back..." Sasuke was right in front of Naruto now, "Why...?" she had reverted to her normal form, but the lightning jutsu remained. Thew were so close, a mere five centimeters apart from their faces, "Why wont you fight back! I want to know how strong I have become!" she shouted at the blond." Naruto looked grim, like he was about to something he might regret.

"Because" suddenly his eyes widened, quickly forming a Rasengan he thrust it, Sasuke staring in shock as it sailed past her, barely a centimeter away from her. "Ugh!" a silver haired medial ninja was sent flying and expelling like a shadow clone.

"Because..." Naruto's eyes were looking straight at the Uchiha, "I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke blinked in surprise, whatever she had expected, she did NOT expect a love confession. "Wha-" she was cut off by Naruto, "I know of your secret Suki-chan" Sasuke barely noticed the nickname through her shock, "I know of your true gender... I- I- saw you when you were taking bath, just the day before I asked you to be my friend... My house... Had been burned down and Itachi gave me shelter in your attic. I lived there for a week. You were so... Happy..." anguish was clearly seen in the bright blue orbs Naruto called eyes, "where is that Sasuke_-chan_ isn't that what your mother called you when you were alone."

Sasuke slowly came out of her shock, "Naruto-" she was cut off again, "I can understand if you hate me, but please..." his face moved closer to her, while she unconsciously closed the gap between them. "Sasuke Uchiha... I love you..." their lips met in blissful harmony. The kiss wasn't too long it wasn't too short... It was just right.

And that was how Kakashi found them, wrapped in each other's embrace, Sasuke resting on his shoulder, a blissful smile on her face as they watched the sunset from the valley...

* * *

**THAT IS THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR A SINGLE CHAPTER!**

**I had briefly considered splitting this into two chapters but decided against it...**

**Hope you enjoyed a rating will be much appreciated!**

**PS: Demonic Melodies is getting updated next!**

**SEEYAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!  
**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
